


Stuffed Full of Friendship

by LewdCrown



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Animalistic, Come Inflation, Face-Fucking, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Masochism, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Break, Monsters, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, bendy is practically ripped in half and he loves it, he fucks him like a fleshlight what can I say, he gets consensually destroyed, ink bendy doesnt talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdCrown/pseuds/LewdCrown
Summary: Bendy discovers that his dear friend Inky is having a bit of trouble, so he decides to help him, as any good friend would.(Ink bendy is referred to as Inky in this fic for easier reading)
Relationships: "Bendy" | Ink Bendy/"Bendy" | Ink Bendy, bendy/ink bendy (bendy and the ink machine)
Kudos: 18





	Stuffed Full of Friendship

Bendy waltzed across the metal floors of the lair, he sang quietly to the warped beat of the ink as it rushed through the machine around him. As he passed by the room designated for his ink-covered, monstrous counterpart, whom he called Inky, an unfamiliar sound graced his non-existent ears. He gently pushed on the open door and the sight before him brought a deep grey blush to his whole face.  
Inky viciously gripped a pillow in his hands. The already damaged, metal bed frame creaked under the force of Inky’s movements. The pillow pinned beneath him was being thoroughly rutted, as if he were chasing his own feelings. Pleasured growls left his throat as he drooled onto the soft object.  
Bendy ducked back into the hallway, covering his mouth, “golly gee…” he whispered quietly.  
Despite how vicious the act looked, bendy couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to be that pillow. He closed his eyes and envisioned it...the feeling of being mercilessly plowed, so full he could break. It didn’t help his wandering mind to remember that he was only a tad bigger than the pillow itself. He shuddered, but before he could go to walk away, the pulsing sound of his heartbeat filled his skull. He shook his head, trying to clear the sound, before turning to see Inky standing behind him.  
“W-Well whaddya know!” he stuttered over his words, gulping over the very visible, very large, and very leaky cock that hung practically in front of his face. He squeaked as he tried to speak again, “it’s my good pal Inky! Ah heh heh heh…”  
Inky’s chest and shoulders rose and fell as he breathed, ink seeping from between the teeth of his permanent smile. Each exhale came out as a growl, each inhale as a purr.  
Bendy pried his eyes away from the dripping member as large as himself to look at his counterpart’s face, “is it...erm...that time’a the year again..?”  
A low growl left his throat, like a lion about to pounce on it’s already injured prey.  
A quiet wheeze of anticipation left Bendy, “I th-thought so…” his legs shook under him, his erection already beginning to bead with precum under his pants, “y-you want a little help there, pal?”  
A short, breathy roar left Inky’s chest. Before Bendy could do or say anything, he was lifted by his leg like he weighed nothing. Bendy squirmed, a fear rising in his chest.  
But the fear was so delicious...he wouldn’t complain. From his position upside down he fumbled with his pants’ button, “Buddy, I know you’re in heat but I can walk to the bed just fi-AH!”  
He hit the mattress stomach first, and it knocked the wind out of him. The ink-stained pillow had been tossed to the floor like trash. Bendy tried to get up, but a hand shoved him down again. He purred quietly, tail swishing. He would never call himself a masochist out loud, but there was certainly a reason he always offered to help his dear friend in need. A low growl vibrated the air as the enormous appendage ground against Bendy’s plump ass. Bendy squirmed in anticipation as he felt his friend pick up his pace. He wished to himself that there were no clothes involved, but Inky wouldn’t allow him to move.  
“H-Hey big guy, you can take those off, if the spirit so moves ya…” he swallowed dryly, his cock twitching against the fabric.  
Inky gripped Bendy’s shirt, pants, and underwear in one hand.  
“Wait wait wait, you can take them off! You don’t have to-”  
Inky pulled with his claws, ripping all the fabric clean off. The violent motion even removed his gloves, tie, and shoes, leaving bendy naked beneath the aroused monster.  
Bendy sighed deeply in minor annoyance, “-tear them off…”  
His annoyance was interrupted by two hands grabbing him by the torso, pinning his arms to his sides. He was lifted to Inky’s face.  
“Whatchya doing back there, big guy?” he laughed nervously, “making me a little nervo-oh-ohhahh~~!”  
Bendy’s legs squirmed as he felt a long, slimy tongue lick him. It slid from his stomach, all the way up to his ass, then back. The tongue compared to Bendy’s size could practically cover the whole area, leaving no part of his genitals untouched for more than a second. Bendy’s mouth hung open, and his tongue lulled out. He tried to speak words of praise, but his speech came as nothing more than garbled moans. The slimy tendril licked him slowly, and lovingly, leaving no crevice or inch of sensitive skin dry from it’s inky saliva. Inky purred happily, as if Bendy’s uncontrollable mewls brought him great pleasure.  
“Yahh...you..hah...hoh….halways know how tahhhahhh….to mahhh...make me sq-squirm..I...oh fuhh...fuck….Inky~” his legs shook violently, his hands grasped for something, but alas, all he could do was moan.  
He squealed delightfully as the tongue prodded his entrance, then pushed inside. It began to thrust, tears of delicious overstimulation prickled at the sides of bendy’s eyes as the tongue stretched him.  
“S...So….good...ah~”  
His paradise was abruptly cut short as he was dropped again, this time, onto his rear. He grunted in pain, before he saw just what Inky wanted from him. The tip of his cock dripped only inches away from Bendy’s mouth.  
He swallowed hard, staring up at Inky, “Y-You want me to...suck it?” Inky waited impatiently, bendy looked back at the huge member and his lips trembled, “I-I’m not sure how much is gonna fit in my pipes, bud...it’s nearly the size of me! I-I’ll see what I can do…”  
Bendy opened his mouth and held the cock, his hands couldn’t get around it, even with both of them. His holding was more to hold it up, rather than to provide any stimulation. He put the tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. A deep growl left Inky, his hands held the sides of Bendy’s head. This caused the smaller to become nervous, but luckily for him, he liked the thrill of danger. Just as he had anticipated, Inky snarled, and pulled his head down onto the cock, bringing him down about halfway. Bendy gagged and placed his hands over Inky’s. Inky pulled his head back again, and then began thrusting into Bendy’s throat. His body rumbled as he roared, loving how tight it was. Bendy choked and gagged, tears streaming down his face. With being reduced to nothing but a gagging hole, he resorted to staring longly up to Inky. His hands came down and began to play with his own dick and balls. He groaned deeply onto the cock, and Inky bellowed out a roar so loud Bendy’s ears rang. Bendy shuddered and rubbed his own tip between his finger and thumb, precum slicking his hand. His throat burned in a deep fiery pain, his head ached from being pulled back and forth rapidly, and nausea pooled in his stomach from the constant gagging, but his head swam deliciously at the rough treatment. He was then pulled off, with a resounding pop. Bendy fell onto his back, then rolled over and coughed loudly, gasping for air.  
His voice was hoarse, “y-you’re lucky I like it rough, pally…” he laughed and coughed.  
His eyes widened slightly as he looked back in time to see Inky crawling closer to him.  
Bendy laughed nervously, his knees locking together, “So erm...I guess I ain’t gonna be walkin for a little while..?”  
He gasped loudly, being picked up by his torso like before again. He whimpered nervously as the tip poked at his ass. He gulped, sweat rolling down his face.  
“T-Try not t-to r-rupture anything, okay b-bud..?” he laughed again, much more nervous this time.  
Inky gripped him hard, and began to pull him down onto his cock. Bendy groaned loudly, he felt it press deeper and deeper. His leg shook involuntarily as he felt himself stretch around Inky. He whined, feeling full to bursting. He looked down at himself and saw his stomach was bulged with the size. Inky groaned monstrously and leaned forward, pressing Bendy’s face into the mattress. Bendy held his breath, bracing himself as Inky pulled his hips back, the tight, ink-slicked ass gripping onto the appendage. Inky thrust in abruptly, not even reaching the hilt. He began thrusting deep and hard, at a moderate pace. Bendy moaned out, his legs and cock twitching. Stars spotted his view of the wall in front of him, and he squirmed uselessly. His stomach hurt with the powerful force of being ravaged, but it melded so heavenly with the pleasure.  
“Fa...fashter...p...break...brea…m....” was all he could manage to say between his raspy moans.  
Inky took no time to listen, he put one hand on the mattress, it reached far above bendy’s head with the differing height. Bendy’s ass was lifted into the air by the other hand, and bendy gripped the sheets, preparing for what would inevitably come after he got done readjusting. Bendy let out a scream of pleasure as Inky began to jackhammer into him, going deeper than before. His moans sounded nearly painful, but he gave a weak thumbs-up to Inky, before gripping the sheets again. Bendy’s tongue fell out of his mouth and drool began to pool in the mattress below him, his vision so spotty he couldn’t see, but his mind too cloudy to even notice. All he could think about was the gigantic cock pounding him, hitting his favorite spots, and scrambling him from the inside. He could hear himself trying to speak, but only the “d” sound left his mouth. Inky thundered and snarled as he pushed himself deeper, and bendy felt his hips slap against his own ass. A pleasured, almost maniacal laugh left his throat as Inky picked up his pace again, slapping his cock to the hilt with every thrust. Bendy screamed out a moan with each thrust, babbled words getting disturbed by uncontrolled drooling. The only words that he could speak were “cum” and “inside”. Inky snarled and roared, gripping bendy’s hips so hard they surely were scratched to bleeding. A howl left his throat, so loud that bendy went deaf, for a moment, and all he felt was hot seed exploding into him, and when he felt it shoot out his mouth, that the knot in his stomach snapped, and he came hard, tightening around Inky. Black cum dripped down his tongue, and leaked out his plugged ass. His stomach became swollen as he was filled with inky cum. Bendy’s arms released the bed, and he absentmindedly coughed up the other’s semen, coming down from his high. After a few more pumps, Inky pulled out, and sat behind him, licking himself like a cat. Bendy’s legs shook as a pool of seed oozed out of his abused hole. He lie there, and then the pain set in. He groaned and wiped the tears from his eyes, coughing up more ink.  
“Thanks buddy…” he panted, wincing at the pain as he tried to move his legs, “you always know what I like.”  
Inky looked over at him, pausing in licking his leg. He then crawled beside Bendy and began licking him.  
Bendy chuckled, “s’pose I scratched all your itches then, huh?” he sighed, “well I know you’re a cuddler, I ain’t goin anywhere.”  
Inky took that as an invitation to pull Bendy into his arms like a teddy bear. Bendy flinched as he moved, but sighed and relaxed into the other’s bony chest. He closed his eyes and listened to the other purr, matching the frequency with his own purrs.  
He smiled wide, “I love you too, buddy.”


End file.
